Cabin Fever
by Qtpye123
Summary: When Emma signs Manny and herself up for a summer of camp counseling the last two people they expect show up.  Will a new relationship spark or will trouble occur Rated for later chapters! this is mostly a Janny some Semma
1. Cabin Fever

Manny cracked Craig's C.D. in half.

"Thong girl wrong girl?" she asked angrily. Emma half smiled. Manny pressed the button and rolled the window down and tossed it out on the highway. She looked back and watched cars run it over.

"Now Manny was that necessary?" Emma asked.

"Most defiantly!" she said grinning at her best friend.

They were on there way to summer camp; Emma signed them up to be camp counselors. After Sean got out of jail he pretty much stopped talking to Emma and started hanging out with Jay again. She needed to get away from Degrassi drama and a summer as a counselor in a whole different county would defiantly help. Manny on the other hand was just going along with her friend because if Emma wasn't there, what good would summer be.

They pulled off the high way and stopped at a little gas station Manny got out and stretched her legs. Emma followed.

"This better be good…i.e. filled with HOT camp counselors." Manny said leaning against the car as Emma pumped the gas.

"O Manny, can we not talk about guys for one second" Emma said putting the nozzle back on. Manny rolled her eyes. Emma walked in and paid and jogged back out. They got back on the highway and continued their drive.

Sean turned the volume down in Jay's car and looked over at him. Jay took a hit of his cigarette.

"Fucking camp counselors" Jay said tossing the smoke out the window. Sean smirked.

"Would you rather clean up shit at a farm?" Sean asked.

Jay shook his head. "There better be some hot girls here" Jay said looking at him.

"Well, if someone wouldn't have started that fight and hit a guy over the head with a beer bottle, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation" Sean said looking at Jay.

"He started it Sean and you know it!" Jay said smiling. Sean shook his head as Jay pushed in the gas pedal harder.

Emma turned into Camp Echo trail and pulled into the counselor parking. The counselors arrived a day earlier to settle in and get to know each other and the rules.

The girls lugged their stuff out of the car. A woman walked up and smiled at them.

"I'm Judy, I run the camp" the women said walking up. She was a bigger woman in khaki shorts and a matching shirt, she looked too happy, it was creepy.

"Emma Nelson" Emma introduced herself.

"And Manny Santos" Manny added. She checked them off.

"Awesome nice to meet you, your in cabin a, some of the girls are already here, get settled." She said walking away.

Manny rolled her suitcase and threw her duffle bag on top of it. Emma just carried her duffel bag.

"You Manny are a drama queen, you really didn't need all that" Emma said giggling. Manny smiled.

"You never know when you are gonna have to look sexy" Manny said tilting her head and smiling.

They opened the door and four girls were in here. One looked incredibly unfriendly. Two looked skanky and one was overly happy and greeted them right away.

"I'm Gretchen," the happy girl stated. "And that is Angela and torri" she pointed to the skanky girls. Then to the mean looked girl "and that is trish!" she was smiling. Manny smiled and raised her eyebrows and looked at Emma. Who smiled.

"Emma and Manny" she said pointing to herself and then to Manny. The girl giggled and walked away. Emma and Manny put there stuff on the bunks in the corner. Manny looked at Emma who tried her best to smile.

Jay and Sean pulled up and the counselor walked out.

"I'm Mike," he said extending his hand and each shook it. "And you boys are?" he asked.

Jay smiled. "Jay hogart and this is my boy Sean Cameron" Jay said patting Sean's shoulder.

"O so you are the trouble makers" he said looking at them both. "I will have my eyes on you both, so don't screw up" he said pointing to a cabin.

"That's cabin B" he said to them. "You belong there, I will come tell you what happens next" the man said walking away. Jay looked at Sean and laughed.

Jay and Sean walked by the girls cabin and Angela and Torri happened to look out the window.

"Holy hot guys" the one said pointing. Manny ran over.

"Where?" she asked. The one pointed.

"O please those are not hot guys, that's Jay and Sean" Manny said turning around. Emma looked at her and both girls sprinted out the cabin door.  
"Jay, Sean!" Manny yelled. The two guys turned around.

"This should be interesting." Manny said to Emma as the boys walked over


	2. The bets on

Ch 2

Jay nudged Sean as they walked over.

"Manny" Jay said smiling. She folded her arms and nodded at him, blushing a little.

"Hi Sean" Emma said coldly. "Surprised to see you here" she added.

"Uh yea we got into some trouble and community service planted us here" Jay said to the girls but mainly Manny.

Manny smiled. "Bad boys, always getting in trouble" Manny said smiling to Emma, who was not happy.

"Aren't those the type of boys you like?" Jay asked. Manny giggled. Sean grabbed Jay's arm and yanked him away.

"See ya later" Jay said turning and winking at you.

"Is it just me or does he make your heart melt?" Manny asked.

Emma looked at her and raised her eyebrow "You're joking right?" she asked. Manny shook her head.

"Ugh, them being here makes me want to go home" Emma said turning and going back towards the cabin.

"Emma, Jay is kinda cute" Manny said following her.

"Yea if pigs are cute" Emma said flopping on her bed.

Gretchen walked in. "Ladies, time to meet in the mess hall" Manny looked up at her; she was tall and skinny with brown stringy hair.

Emma hopped up; Manny could tell she was angry.

"Em come on it won't be that bad, maybe you will make up" Manny said trying to talk her friend into being happy. Jay and Sean walked over. Jay tugged on Manny's shirt to pull her away from Sean and Emma.

"Hey so, I like your hair" Jay said pointing to Manny's new hair. She nodded.

"What did you do to get here?" Manny asked.

"You really wanna know?" Jay asked. She nodded, eager to find out.

He pulled her aside from the group and pushed her lightly against a tree. She looked up at him.

"Okay, but its kinda bad, don't hate me for it…" he said looking into her eyes. She bit her lip and nodded. "This is top secret shit" he said getting really close to her face. She looked up into his eyes, almost like a child waiting to hear the end of the story. He smiled a little then leaned into her ear.

"I…" he stopped and she held her breath. She loved hearing gossip and stories.

"Killed a man" he said giggling into her ear. She pushed him away and smacked him.   
"You are so stupid" she said smacking his arm. He laughed and the two made there way back out to the group.

"I just got into a fight, some guy started with me, I hit him in the head with a bottle, and here I am" he said looking down at her.

"O you're a loser" Manny said jogging ahead. Jay watched her run, Emma caught up with Manny. Sean walked over.

"She won't even give me the time of day" Sean said shaking his head. Jay laughed.

"What is so funny?" Sean asked curiously.

"Emma won't even talk to you, and Manny, practically is throwing herself at me" Jay said giggling.

"O please!" Sean laughed.

"Dude I swear, I bet I sleep with her before you get back into Emma's little environmentally safe panties." Jay said putting out his hand. He looked up at Manny and then back at Sean.

Sean shook his head.

"No way dude" Sean said a little unsure.

"Someone is a little unconfident in his skills" Jay said walking up to the door.

Sean looked at Emma then at Jay "Your on Jay, but what are we betting on?" he asked.

"100 bucks!" Jay said smiling.

"Deal" Sean said taking Jay's hand. The boys took their seats at the table behind the girls.


	3. Partners?

Ch. 3

"Now as you know" Judy started "Camp echo is a fun camp for kids where they can do pretty much what they want, the rule is, and we have a guy and a girl who run each station. There is a water station, which two of you will be life guards" Judy said looking around. "Nature stations, where you will lead nature walks or let the kids explore certain areas of the camp. There is also a sports station, food station, learning station" Judy concluded.

Mike looked up. "Now we are going to be nice and let you pick your partners, boy girl and first come first serve on the stations" He said looking around.

Jay stood up, "I call Manny and we want the water station!" he looked over at him and she spun her head around and smiled at him and nodded. Sean saw this and stood up.

"Emma and I want the nature station!" he said. She spun her head and around and looked at him, she was about to object until she saw the other three guys. She sighed and nodded in approval.

After all the people were paired up Jay looked at Sean as the girls walked over to talk to Judy.

"Manny in a bathing suit all day, o god thank you Jesus!" he said smiling at Sean.

"Emma loves nature and I love Emma, so maybe somewhere in that she can love me" Sean said looking at her.

"Dude you are so gay" Jay said looking at him.

"Cant you ever fall for anyone?" Sean asked.

"I don't like a girl, I just want a girl" Jay said smiling.

The camp leaders let the counselors go off and enjoy the rest of the day.

Jay jogged up to Manny. She was walking by the lake of the camp.

"So partner" he said putting his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your going die when you see me in my trunks, I am so sexy" Jay said smiling at her. She giggled and pushed him into the water. He got his shoes and knee's wet.

"You are dead" he said running out of the water and picking her up and carrying her in. He went to throw her in the water and she pulled him in with her.

They both emerged laughing.

Sean watched the two flirting. They all went into the mess hall to eat, and then all of them had a little campfire. Jay sat next to Manny and the two talked a little.

"So are you still with that Lakehurst kid?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Damien? No way" Manny said looking at him.

"Good" he said nodding.

"I really haven't been with anyone since Craig, and we all know how well that turned out" she said softly. He put his arm around her.

"Well Craig's gone and I am here now" he said leaning in and kissing her cheek. She blushed and looked at him.

"Time to go in big guy" Sean said tugging at Jay's arm. Jay winked at her then stood up.

The two guys walked away. "Dude Emma talked to me!" Sean said completely excited.

"Dude Manny so likes me!" Jay said happily.

"Yea and it looks like you like her too" Sean said looking back at the girls who were almost in their cabin.

"Naw dude, no way" Jay said trying to shake the thought. They walked into their cabin. Mike came in about 15 minuets later

"Lights out boys, bright and early tomorrow" he said flipping off the lights. Jay laid in his bed thinking. Why did he get butterflies when he kissed her cheek, she was supposed to get the butterflies not him, what the hell was he thinking. He snapped himself out of it and shook his head, he smiled, he was kidding himself, those were butterflies for liking her, they were butterflies cause he was going to get some, at least he tried to convince himself that.


	4. Too summer love!

Ch 4

Manny rolled out of bed as soon as she heard the sound of the trumpet.

"1 hour till campers arrive!" a voice yelled over the loud speaker. She shook Emma who instantly sat up and looked around. Manny rubbed her eyes.

"Come on lets shower" Manny said grabbing her bathroom bag. Emma hopped off the bed slipped on her flip flops and followed her. Manny walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. It was freezing, but it was already pretty hot outside. She quickly showered and then got out and dried off. She quickly put on her bathing suit with a pair of little black shorts over them. She blow dryed her hair and then quickly put it up. Messy, but cute, she then put on some light makeup. Emma was standing by the door.

"Manny, you are going to be outside in the water, the makeup is going to ware off" she said smiling and shaking her head at her best friend.

"Well Jay cant see me all nasty now can he?" Manny asked applying some lip gloss.

"You really like him don't you?" Emma asked. Manny smiled to herself in the mirror and then nodded.

"I don't know Em, something about him, like I know he did a lot of terrible things but he means well, really, I think he might actually like me!" Manny said grabbing her bag and carrying it out of the girl's locker room. Emma looked at her best friend.

"I don't want to fall for Sean again Manny, but I think I am" she whispered. Manny smiled brightly, eager to hear more. "He is totally going out of his way to get to me and its sweet, it's like he really cares" Emma said smiling. Manny wrapped her arm around her friend.

"Well here is to summer love then!" Manny said raising her bag in the air. Emma nodded in agreement, also raising her bag.

"Too summer love!" the girls both giggled and ran back into their cabin.

All the campers got off the bus and got setteled into the cabins. Today they were just relaxing sort of having a mixer; everyone was getting to know everyone. The camp kids were ages from 10 to 16.

Manny wore a pair of short gene shorts and a tube top. Emma wore Capri's and a halter top. Jay watched as the little boys started flirting with Manny.

He walked over and whispered in her ear.

"Better be careful or you will send these boys right through puberty" She giggled. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You look so good" he mouthed to her. Everyone was talking and it was really loud and getting dark. The camp fire was started.

"Let's go somewhere private" he said to her. She looked around and saw Emma chatting it up with Sean and a few of the kids.

"We should really be getting to know the kids" she said playfully.

He winked.

"What ever, I will just be outside" he said getting up and walking out the door. Manny sat there and looked around. She bit her nail; she has never been one to give up a guy. She hopped up off the table and followed him out. He was standing by his car smoking a cigarette.

"You can't do that" she said walking up to him looking around.

"So" he said exhaling. She smiled, his attitude was so sexy. "Do you always do what you're told?" he asked. She leaned against his car and scoffed.

"Yea right" she crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"So if I said, let's go in my back seat right now, you would say?" he asked. She blushed a little. She bit her lip and looked up at him. He stood there serious waiting for her to reply. She reached down for the door handle opened it and crawled into the back seat. He quickly threw the cigarette down on the ground and stomped it out and followed her in.

"Wow this is a big backseat" she said looking around. He smiled knowing he could say something but didn't. She leaned back against the side of the car and looked at him. He moved in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him back. They made out for about 5 minuets and she went to reach for his belt buckle and he stopped her.

"I can't" he said sitting back. She looked at him completely confused.

"WH…why?" she asked He shook his head and opened the car door and hopped out. Manny sat in the back seat, confused and hurt.


	5. im bad at relationships

Ch. 5

Sean walked into the cabin and looked for Jay. He was sitting on his bunk facing the wall, smoking.

"Do you want to get kicked out of here?" Sean asked sitting on the bed across from him.

"I don't care" Jay said looking at him. He took a long hit from his cigarette and held it in and then a big cloud of smoke came out as he exhaled.

"Sorry about Manny turning you down" Sean said apologetically.

"What?" Jay asked confused.

"She came over to Emma I heard her say something about sex and then no" Sean said shrugging. "There is always those two slutty girls I am sure you can get some from them" Sean said trying to think of something to make his friend smile.

"Dude" Jay said trying to brace Sean for what he was about to hear.

"Yea?" she asked,

"I turned her down" Jay said hanging his head.

"WHAT?" Sean stood up confused.

"Yea, we kissed a little bit ya know and then all of a sudden it hit me, I felt something when we kissed, and I am worried that if we have sex, I might actually start to like her!" Jay said nervously.

Sean shook his head.

"What?" Jay asked getting a bit defensive.

"I knew it that's all" Sean said standing up and smiling.

"Fuck you" Jay took his last hit then crushed his smoke into the ground and hid it in his drawer.

He walked out the door and over to the camp fire.

Manny walked up to Emma, almost crying. Emma looked up at Manny. She nodded to Sean who got up and slowly started walking away.

"What's the matter Hun?" Emma asked.

"I totally threw myself out there to Jay, we were going to have sex and then he basically said no" Manny said trying to fight back tears.

"What?" Emma asked confused.

"We made out for like 5 minuets I went to reach for his pants and he sat up and said 'I cant' and then just got out of the car, is there something wrong with me?" Manny asked. Emma shook her head no and hugged her friend. Emma trying cheering Manny up when Jay started walking over. He looked at Manny who turned the other way and Emma stared at Jay.

"You take her to your car make her think you like her and then just leave her hanging like that, I don't know what kind of person you are Jay" Emma said looking at him. He shook his head.

"Emma you stay out of this, it really isn't your business" Jay said getting angry.

"Manny is my best friend, therefore my business." Emma said arms crossed. Jay shook his head.

"Manny can we talk" he asked. She turned around and looked at him. She stood up and began walking towards the lake.

"I am really sorry for doing that" was the first thing he said. She didn't say anything. He was getting frustrated. "Why wont you just talk to me?" he asked giving in to his anger. She still didn't say anything. "O my fucking god" he said throwing his arms up.

"What!" she practically yelled. He sighed atleast she said something.

"We aren't even dating you have no reason to be mad at me" he said looking at her. Wrong thing to say, she shot him a terrible look.

"Yea well Jay maybe we will just never date" she said angrily. She started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. She stared at him angrily. "What?" she snapped.

"I am so shitty at relationships!" he admitted. She shook her arm free and stared at him. He shook his head.

"Could have fooled me" Manny said looking out at the water.

"I don't want to date you because I will just be an asshole" Jay said looking at her. "And haven't you dealt with a lot of assholes?" He said not expecting an answer. She raised her eyebrows and laughed a little. Jay felt nervous and stupid.

"What is your point here Jay?" she asked.

"My point is….I don't know I don't really have one" he was also very bad at expressing himself.

"Okay you're wasting my time I am leaving" she said going to walk away.

"Ugh my point is that I like you but I don't want to hurt you!" he called out. She stopped in her tracks and turned and looked at him.


	6. one hell of a kisser

Ch. 6

"Do you mean that?" she asked walking over. He nodded. He was embarrassed. He felt so stupid he shouldn't have told her he liked her.

"You really like me?" she asked happily. He nodded.

"I am gonna hurt you though" he added. She looked at him confused.

"Its just the way it goes, I hurt Alex I hurt Amy I hurt Emma I hurt Mel" he said looking at her. She was scared, she was so sick and tired of being hurt, but something about him told her to jump in.

"We can be friends then and see what happens" she suggested.

"I can do that" Jay said with a smirk. Manny nodded and started walking away from him.

"That's it?" he asked. She smiled

"What do you expect?" she said smiling

"Well you know before in my car…" Jay trailed off. Manny crossed her arms.

"Yea nice try" she said looking at him. He put his arm around her and they walked up towards the fire.

"Where do your problems come from?" she asked bluntly. He looked down at her confused. Surprised she would ask that.

"I, its just really personal, maybe if your lucky one day I will share with you" he said looking at her. She nodded and they walked over to Sean and Emma.

The next day they started their camp counselor duties. Jay and Manny played water games with the kids; they sat on the docks and watched them swim. Jay reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked over and smiled. He watched as one of the kids ran over to him.

"Jay" the little girl asked. She was only 10.

"Yea Tina" he replied.

"That boy over there is scaring me" she said looking at him. Jay looked at Manny and stood up. He jumped in the water and swam over. She watched Jay say something and then swim back. He looked at the little girl.

"Tina I promise he won't bother you again and if he does, the monsters will be the least of his problems" Jay added. The little girl giggled and jumped back in the water to play with her friends. All the little girls stared at Jay smiling. Manny looked over at him.

"You are good with kids?" she asked.

"Uh yea um just a gift I guess" he said shrugging it off.

"Well I better stay off you cause I think those little girls just might have a crush on you" she said nodding in their direction. He smiled.

"Jay that was really cool of you" she said looking out into the water making sure everyone was okay. He nodded.

"Thanks I mean I just couldn't imagine anyone picking on my little girl" Jay shook his head. Manny looked at him confused. "When I have kids you know" he added. Manny looked at him suspiciously. He shook it off and changed the subject. The day moved quickly. Soon it was time for dinner. All the kids went and put clothes on and ran over to the mess hall. Manny met up with Emma and the girl's chit chatted about their day.

"Manny I really think I am falling for Sean" Emma said putting on a t shirt. Manny giggled as she pulled a Degrassi Cheer hoodie over her head.

"I am starting to like Jay a lot too" Manny added.

"But he told you all he does is hurt girls and its kinda true" Emma said trying to protect her best friend.

"I know but I can't help it, he is actually nice" Manny said flopping down on her bed.

"Well we have another week at camp and maybe once we get home we can start something" Manny said smiling. Emma shook her head.

"I just really think you need to be careful" Emma said looking at her best friend with her hands planted on her hips. Manny sat up and looked at Emma.

"He is just so cute, it's like it would be worth the heartbreak" Manny said looking at her. "And besides I just think that's a way to protect himself I think that if I could just find out what he has his guard up for then I could maybe open him up" Manny said looking at Emma who cracked a smile.

"A girl can dream and Manny Santos you are the biggest dreamer I have ever met" The girls made there way to the mess hall. Jay stopped Manny and asked if he could talk to her. Manny nodded and Sean started to walk with Emma.

"I will meet you back in the cabin" Manny yelled Emma nodded.

She turned to Jay and looked at him she could see him perfectly the moon was shining down onto his face.

"Yea?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I am sorry for what happened in my car" Jay said looking at her.

"What me throwing myself out there and getting turned down, jay please it happens all the time" Manny answered honestly.

"And I don't want to hurt you Manny but I told you I would and we aren't even dating" Jay said feeling bad.

"Well then don't do anything that would hurt me Jay" Manny said pleading with him.

"I cant there are some things that come before girls" He said trying to explain.

"Like?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Now is not the time or the place to talk about it" Jay said looking at her. She nodded accepting his choice. He took her hand.

"I don't get it Jay, it's like you like me, but you don't I am confused" she stated honestly.

"I do like you but I can't promise you anything" he said looking at her. She shook her head and moved closer. She stood up on her tip toes and he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. So what if he couldn't make promises he was a hell of a kisser and that's what she was concerned about at the moment.


	7. faking sick

Ch 7

They stopped kissing long enough to walk to Jay's car. They climbed in and Manny pulled off her sweatshirt. The car was parked far enough away from the mess hall that you couldn't even see it. The glow of the moon was reflecting off the water. Manny started to kiss Jay again and he started to un-button her pants. She got excited and starting doing his. They were almost completely naked and he knew it was finally going to happen. He lay down on top of her and she held onto him tightly.

After they were finished they were sitting in the backseat of his car, fully clothed and he was holding her.

"I haven't had sex with anyone since Craig, after I found out about him doing coke I just have not been able to accept anyone" she said shivered. His grip on her tightened.

"What did he do to you?" Jay asked practically in a whisper.

"He manipulated me and Ellie too, he made us believe in his lies told me if I loved him I wouldn't make him give up the coke so I walked" Manny said avoiding Jay's stare. Jay shook his head.

"So what traumatic things in your life happened?" she asked with a half laugh.

"Besides being responsible for Jimmy nothing really, my mom left me when I was little so it's me and my dad" Jay said looking at her. She finally looked up at him. Emma ran up to the car and knocked she was out of breath.

"Judy is looking for you guys she is kinda pissed" Emma was out of breath.

Manny looked at Jay and opened the door and the two hopped out.

"You were sick, not feeling well and I was making sure you were okay" Jay said under his breath. Manny nodded.

"Bad head ache I fell over" she added. He nodded as they walked up to Judy and Mike, Manny holding onto her head.

"And where have you two been?" Judy demanded.

"I felt really sick and on our way here I almost fell over, Jay caught me" Manny said sounding a little weak.

"I just wanted her to sit down for a little bit before she stood up and walked into the mess hall" Jay said simply.

"He wouldn't leave me by myself so that's why we were both gone" Manny added. Judy raised an eyebrow and looked at the two of them.

"Okay" Judy said folding her arms. "Go to your bunks get some sleep" She said to the counselors.

Manny and Emma walked off to their bunk.

"We had sex" Manny whispered. Emma giggled.

"And?" she asked.

"It was incredible!" she said squeezing her best friends arm. The girls got to the cabin and were talking a little until they both fell asleep. Manny woke up and looked at her clock.

"2 a.m." she said sleepily. She really had to pee. She tried shaking Emma but it was no use she was making this trip on her own. She walked out of the cabin and over to the bathroom, it was dark and a little creepy so she kind of ran. After she was done she was walking out and heard talking. She listened closely and realized its Jay.

"What is he doing here" Manny was about to walk over and see what he was doing until she heard that he was talking on a cell phone. Being nosey was rude but she wanted to know who he was talking to. She listened in.

Jay was obviously upset.

"Baby its okay" he reassured someone.

Manny was confused. "Baby?" she said to herself. She was a little mad.

"Look I love you and I will be home soon and you can sleep with me and I will hold you" he said into the phone. Manny getting angry.

"He won't mess with you any more okay?" Jay asked. Jay had a girlfriend, that's why he told Manny he didn't want to get attached. He had a freaking girlfriend.

"Okay I love you and I will call and check on you tomorrow get some sleep okay babe?" he asked. She heard him flip the phone closed and then ran to her cabin quickly and laid down. She heard him creep past and rolled her eyes she was so angry. Emma turned and lifted her head.

"Manny?" she asked.

"Yea" Manny whispered.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well I got up to go pee and heard Jay talking on the phone" Manny said angrily but in a whisper.

"So?" Emma asked.

"To his girlfriend!" Manny finished. Emma's eyes got wide and she stared at Manny.

"I am so sorry" Emma said feeling bad for her friend.

"It's like I just had sex with him and now I know his whole I like you thing was just to get into my pants." Manny said wiping a tear away. "It's no body's fault but my own" Manny turned and cuddled against her pillow. Jay said he would treat her bad but she didn't think he would use her.


	8. someones a little jealous

Ch 8

Manny woke up the next morning pissed. She wanted to make Jay mad but needed to figure out how. She put on the skimpiest bikini she was aloud to wear which was a little black bikini that tied on the side. And the top was two small triangles. A little skanky for the kids but the other counselors would look at her. She walked out of the washroom and Emma's eyes practically popped out of her head.

"You are wearing that?" Emma asked. Manny nodded.

"I think I want to make Jay a little jealous today" Manny said walking into their cabin. She rubbed the tanning oil all over herself. She smelled like coconut. She grabbed her towel and some shades and made her way to the dock. She laid the towel out and laid down on it. Leaving one leg flat and one knee bent. She was watching as the kids made their way down to the dock. A few of the 16 year old boys looked at her and instantly walked over to the dock and sat down.

"So uh Manny" one of them said laughing a little.

"Yea?" she asked sweetly.

"How old are you?" he said trying to look tough.

"I'm 17" she said smiling at him. Jay walked up and looked at her, his eyes nearly popped.

"So you're not too old for me?" the one said excited.

"Never know" Manny teased.

"IN THE WATER" Jay yelled. She looked up at him. She smiled.

"I think you boys need to cool off" He said looking at them. They all jumped in and stayed close to the dock and looked at her. They kept smiling and waving. Jay shook his head.

"Are you trying to do something?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Jay no" she said with a laugh, she hardly sounded serious. He rolled his eyes.

He sat down next to her and she stretched out. She looked at his face and his eyes moved down to her chest and her stomach and her legs. He shook his head and looked at her.

"I think I need to jump in the water and cool down." She said standing up.. the boys looked up at her. Jay tried all he could not to stare at her ass. He shook his head. He wanted to just reach out and grab her. He needed to control himself. She hopped in careful not to get her hair wet. Jay was getting a boner and needed to hop in too. He quickly jumped in and swam away from Manny.

Sean and Emma walked over and looked at Jay who was waist deep in the water.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jay asked them.

"It's to hot in the woods so we asked judy and the kids are just gonna swim all day" Emma said looking around for Manny. Jay pointed and Emma walked in and swan over. Sean walked up to Jay.

"Why are you over here and she is over there?" Sean asked feeling the water with his hands.

"O I don't know she is playing some stupid little girl game" Jay said shaking his head.

Sean laughed. "Well play games right back" Sean suggested. He smiled and looked up and the two skanky girls were walking down, okay they didn't look anything like Manny but, they would make her jealous. He decided to call them both down.

"Hey ladies" He said to them. They both smiled and looked at him and Sean.

"O no I just got back in Emma's good graces I'm out" Sean said waving and going over to Emma and Manny.

"So you ladies look nice today, I don't think we have ever met, I am Jay" he said to them.

"I am Torri" the one girl said. She was tall with blonde hair kind of Skinny.

"I am Angela" the other smiled at Jay. She was shorter with Dark hair. She was the cuter of the two.

"Well nice to meet you both" He looked over at Manny who was giving him the death stare.

She looked to Emma, "I get all sexy and he just goes and cheats on his girlfriend some more" Manny crossed her arms.

"Aren't you sick of being the other women?" Emma asked. Manny looked at her hurt. "I don't mean anything bad towards you; it's just Craig did it to you why would you let Jay do it?" Emma asked. Manny nodded.

"Good Question" Manny said walking to Jay "Excuse me" she said to Emma and Sean. She walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"So you fuck me and then talk to these girls to try to get some all the while you have a girlfriend back home?" Manny said angrily. The two girls giggled. "That is your que to leave!" Manny pointed. They both gave her a dirty look and reluctantly walked away.

"Manny what are you talking about" He asked.

"I heard the phone call, I heard you talking to her, told her you loved her and missed her" Manny said angrily. She was really pissed and Jay could tell.

"Yea Manny I…" he stopped. "I am sorry I lied to you" he said walking out of the water and up to the towel.

"That's it?" she followed.

"What else do you want huh?" he asked. She could tell he was really angry. She watched him wrap his towel around himself.

"You know what, if I wasn't here for a purpose I would be out you would never have to see me again how does that sound!" he said angrily. He walked away and Manny stood there confused she didn't expect him to get that mad. Sean saw this and ran after him, leaving Emma to watch the kids in the lake and Manny to stand there wondering what was going on.


	9. Those are going to kill you one day

Ch 9

The last week of camp Jay switched and was partners with Gretchen leaving Manny partners with some football player idiot guy. Yea sure he looked great with his shirt off and his face was okay but he was drooling over her and it was kind of getting annoying. He wasn't witty or funny or anything. She was dreading each day. Emma came back to the cabin talking about how she and Sean were totally in love again. The last day was there and Manny tried her best to talk to Jay. He wouldn't give her the time of day. He just ignored her like she wasn't even there, smiling and laughing with everyone around him. She was depressed. She really liked this guy and whether he had a girlfriend or not she wanted to get to know him. The time came for lights out and Emma was blabbing to Manny about Sean.

"When we get back we still have two months of summer, Sean and I have planned so much" Emma said smiling.

"Awesome" Good thing it was dark or Emma would see all the faces Manny was making.

"Well I am going to sleep, see you tomorrow" Emma said happily. Manny laid there trying her best to fall asleep. But when she finally did it was practically time to wake up. She rolled out of bed her things already packed. All the girls said goodbye to the kids promising to come back next year. She saw Jay and Sean loading the stuff into his trunk. Sean ran over to give Emma a kiss. Manny saw her chance to talk to Jay. She walked over.

"Hi" she said softly. He didn't answer he continued moving things around so everything would fit in his trunk. She looked at him confused and frustrated.

"Fine just don't talk to me then!" she said putting her hands to her hips. He didn't. He stayed silent and it was hard for him too. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to come clean but he had to stand his ground. She shook her head.

"Fine Jay, Fine" she said trying not to cry. She stormed over to Emma's car and Emma watched her get in and slam the door. She promised Sean she would call and got in the car and started to drive.

"Well thank god we are leaving I never want to see him ever again!" Manny said angrily. Emma shook her head.

"Well maybe he has a reason to be mad" Emma said pulling out of the drive way.

"Yea right, what ever I don't care what his reason is I have apologized and tried to talk to him and got ignored 3 times so now he is gonna regret not being with me!" Manny said crossing her arms. Emma turned up the radio and started singing. Manny was asleep by the time they hit the highway.

Sean and Jay were sitting in the car silent.

"You know I like her Sean you know I do" Jay said finally talking.

"Then why are you shutting her out Jay? Why can't you just tell her the truth?" Sean asked.

"It scares girls away they don't want anything to do with me, that's why I just hurt them before they can find out the truth" Jay said shaking his head.

"I think Manny is different I think she would totally understand" Sean said shrugging.

"I don't know dude" Jay said nervously. He just opened up his smokes and took one out.

"Those are gonna kill you one day" Sean said laughing.

"Better these then a person" Jay said shrugging it off. Sean laughed and started flipping through stations.


	10. So much alcohol for a little girl

Ch 10

Emma and Manny arrived home around 7 and lugged all their things into Emma's house. Spike hugged them both

"God I missed you girls so much!" she smiled at them.

"Give me the laundry" Snake said smiling. The girls threw the duffle bags at him and he carried them down the steps. Spike sat the girls down.

"So tell me how it was"

"Horrible" "Wonderful" the girls said at the same time. Emma being the happier of the two.

"O god, well why was it wonderful?" Spike asked Emma.

"Well I reunited with Sean!" she said happily. Spike turned to Manny.

"Two word for you, THE DEVIL" Manny said crossing her arms.

"Manny met the devil huh? I don't think you girls should go back" Spike said with a smile. Manny half smiled.

"I met him in the form of Jay Hogart" Manny said angrily.

"OO" Spike said nodding.

"Yea um I think we are just gonna get some sleep" Emma said standing up and walking down the steps. Manny shook her head and followed Emma down the steps.

Jay and Sean arrived at Jay's where Sean was staying. It was about 9 o clock . Sean threw his stuff into his room. Everyone in the house was asleep.

Jay looked at his phone.

"Lexi and Paige are throwing us a welcome home party" Jay said happily. Sean smiled.

"Can I invite Emma?" Sean asked. Jay nodded, not even thinking about Manny who would probably come.

Sean quickly picked up his phone and dialed Emma. He told her the details and hung up. Emma looked over at Manny.

"Sean is having a party, we should go" Emma suggested.

"No Jay will be there" Manny said flipping through the tv channels.

"Come on Manny are you just going to lump around all night and watch tv and eat chips? NO!" Emma answered for her. "You are going to get hot and show that boy what he is missing!" Emma demanded. Manny smiled and stood up.

"Sir Yes Sir!" she saluted and walked over to her closet. Manny ended on a mini skirt with a tube top and flip flops. Emma was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. They walked up the steps.

"Going to see a movie be home later" Emma said to her mom who nodded. They have been giving her a lot of freedom since the whole anorexia thing which sort of worked to her advantage. The girls got into Emma's car and drove to the party. There were already a lot of people and Manny saw Jay's car. She figured his girlfriend would be there so she stayed clear taking advantage of the free drinks. Shots of vodka, mikes hard, a shot of tequila, jack Daniels, jell o shots. She was pretty wasted about a half hour after she got there. So now instead of avoiding Jay she was searching for him.

She walked through the crowd and saw him sitting at a table by him self smoking. Manny walked up.

"So where is she?" Manny asked. He looked up at her confused. He wasn't drunk in fact he wasn't even having a good time.

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Your girlfriend you know the one you cheated on with me!" Manny said getting kind of loud. He looked around and saw a few people staring.

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked.

"I am a big girl Jay and I can totally take care of myself!" She said angrily. He shook his head as she glared at him. He started laughing.

"You are pathetic" he said smiling at her. She got angry and went to swing at her but practically fell over. He jumped up and grabbed her so she wouldn't hit her head. He pulled her up she was passed out. He scooped her up into his arms and walked over to Emma.

"She is totally wasted" Jay said to Emma and Sean.

"I can't bring her home like that" Emma said nervously.

"Just tell your mom you are staying at Darcy's and you two can stay at my house" Jay said looking at her. She nodded.

"Sean you come home with Emma I gotta get her to my house she can't stay here I don't want anyone fucking with her" Jay said to them as he walked out the door. Emma was confused, if he had a girlfriend why did he care so much about Manny. She shook her head and continued talking with Sean and some friends.

Jay got to his house and his dad was sitting on the couch.

"Hey dad we are going to have some company" Jay added.

"You know who might not like this to much" He said smiling. Jay laughed.

"She wont even know till tomorrow and then I will explain" Jay said starting to walk up the steps.

"Jay, I know it's hard for you to get a date, but you really shouldn't drug them" his dad said smiling. Jay laughed and shook his head.

He walked up the steps and carried her into his room and laid her on his bed. She moved a little but he just covered her with the blanket. He lay down and pulled the blanket up over him too. She rolled over and cuddled against him. He just put his arm around her and fell asleep.

The next morning Manny woke up and looked around. Her head was spinning and she didn't feel very well. She looked over and saw Jay laying there. She was about to say something when she felt something coming up from her stomach. She saw the bathroom attached to the room and quickly ran to it. Jay heard her throwing up and stood up and walked over.

"Geeze so much alcohol for such a little girl" Jay said to her after she stopped throwing up.

She wiped her mouth and looked up. She smiled a little at him. She handed her some mouth wash and she cleaned out her mouth and then flushed the toilet. She looked to the door way and saw a little girl. She thought she was hallucinating. Jay looked over.

"Hey Kayla" Jay said sweetly.

"Daddy who is that?" she asked. Manny almost jumped out of her skin.

"Daddy?" Manny asked.

"Yea Kayla is my daughter, not my girlfriend" Jay said looking at her. She felt like an idiot. She started to feel sick again.

"Why don't you go get her some water Kay" he said to the little girl. She ran out of the bathroom and Manny got sick again.


End file.
